Closet
by Julchen Francine Carriedo
Summary: Who knew hiding in a closet would give birth to a love never expected?


**Pairings - PruLeich, RusLeich, PruRus  
Human names used  
**  
Gilbert never ever _ever_expected Ivan to be at today's meeting.

Memories of Ivan's abuse were still fresh in his mind. He was scared of the Russian, scared of him recanting the abuse. He ran out the first chance he got, not caring what the others thought of his escape.

"Oh Gilbert~" Came a sing song voice, a voice he knew too well. He spotted a closet off to the side. Having no other choice, he jerked the closet door open, ran in, and slammed it shut.

"Oh! Gilbert!" He recognized the voice, only one person could have such a light innocent voice. It was Lili Zwingli. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hiding from Ivan."

"As am I!" She whispered, almost breathlessly.

"It seems we have a common fear..." Gilbert murmured. She nodded in agreement. "Why are you scared of Ivan anyway?" Lili seemed hesitant to answer Gilbert's question.

"He...he hurt my brother badly."

"Odd. I worked for Ivan for a very long time yet I never saw Vash."

"Big brother is very good with numbers. Perhaps he was in another department of work."

"Yeah...perhaps." Suddenly the door was thrown open. The force sent Gilbert flying towards Lili. He managed to stabilize himself as a familiar voice spoke.

"Found you! Yay!" It was Ivan. Lili and Gilbert glanced at each other. "Aww, aren't you two adorable together!"

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Gilbert snarled. Ivan chuckled.

"Just keep saying that~" He sang. A bright red blush spread onto Lili's face.

"How did you find us?" Lili asked, trembling.

"Simple! I followed your voices!"

"Were we that loud? I thought we were whispering!"

"Apparently not." Gilbert growled, letting go of Lili's wrist when he realized he had a firm grip of it for some reason. Ivan glanced at his watch.

"It's almost 'become one' time! I wonder..."

"Don't you dare think about making Lili one with you!" Gilbert snarled, surprising Lili and Ivan. Ivan's surprise turned into laughter as he dragged Gilbert away by his collar. Lili slowly crept out of the closet in time to see Gilbert struggle for freedom, only to get knocked in the head with a water pipe. Vash appeared at the end of the hall.

"Lili! Are you okay?" She turned around to meet her brother.

"Ja, I am well. I do not think that the same can be said for Gilber-"

"Gilbert's stupidity has nothing to do with us." Vash cut her off as he took her wrist. "Let's go home."

"Yes big brother!"

* * *

Lili's mind went to Gilbert often since the incident. She hoped that the Prussian male was okay. She couldn't help but think of him when she did her daily activities of playing chess by herself and sewing. The way the summer sun hit his snow white hair, the way his scarlet eyes went ablaze when he spoke of his 'awesomeness', the way his skin felt when he took her wrists.

She was in the love.

Out of boredom, she was sewing cloth roses. It was also an attempt to distract herself from Gilbert. However, she quickly found herself with a pile of black and white cloth roses, each one with a little yellow bird around the 'stem'.

"Oh bother!" She sighed as she took a box and threw the roses inside. "I just can't stop thinking about him!" She taped the box up and sent it to Gilbert's home.

"Are you alright Lili?" Vash asked, surprising Lili.

"Yes, yes I am!" She tried to hide her embarrassment and surprise. Vash raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...if you saw so." Vash murmured, leaving her. Lili sighed as she sat down on a chair near an open window.

"_If Vash found out that I'm in love with him...oh what would I do?_"

_Meanwhile...at the Beilschmidt home..._

"Ow...man he's even more brutal then before!" Gilbert moaned as he lay on his stomach on his bed. Ivan was never merciful though, he should've expected it. However, his mind drifted to Vash's little sister Lili.

He too had fallen for her.

She had this kind of innocent glow about her. Her short blond hair fluttering in the wind, wide green eyes full of wonder, and her adorable soft voice. She was 'The Swiss Jewel', according to Vash.

Gilbert sighed, knowing full well that she was out of her league. Vash would protect her with a blazing fury. He could only love from afar.

"Gilbert? There's a package for you. It doesn't have a return address.

"Bring it in West." Gilbert said simply, watching his brother throw the box in. Gilbert opened the box and gasped in surprise. The box was full of Lili's cloth roses, each one delicately sewn on. Even though they were sent Anonymously to Gilbert, he still admired the handiwork of whoever did it. He leapt up from his bed and went to his workshop (What kind of German would he be if he didn't have one? Germans are engineers after all!). Through his sore rump, he toiled over the workbench well into the night. When the dawn broke, Gilbert took the moment to admire his work: Six delicate shining silver roses. With a smile, he fell asleep.

* * *

Gilbert held the roses in his hand, walking to the Zwingli manor. He was just about to knock on the front door when a foul scent reached his nose. He gasped, taking a step back in surprise. Opening the door, he found Vash on the floor, just waking up.

"_Mein Gott..._" He thought as he ran to Vash's side.

"Gilbert! Go away!"

"No! What happened?"

"I got hit in the head, that's what happened! I do remember...a noise. It sounded like 'kolkolkol'..." Gilbert ran from Vash, causing him to yell after him. Gilbert knew who dropped by for a visit.

Ivan

He looked through all the rooms, desperate to find Lili. He hoped that Ivan didn't do what he feared he did. When he finally found Lili, his heart nearly shattered.

Lili lay completely naked on the ground. Her body was littered with love-bites and bruises. He legs were caked with Ivan's seed. He knelt down next to her, the silver roses he spent so much time on falling noisily to the ground.

"Lili! Lili!" Gilbert cried, shaking Lili's tiny frail body. Slowly, she awoke.

"G...Gilbert?" She whimpered.

"I'm here Lili, I'm right here..." She slowly wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck.

"It was Ivan! I couldn't stop him, I tried so hard to do so but he was too strong! I'm sorry Gilbert! I'm so so sor-" She was cut off when Gilbert placed a delicate kiss on her lips. It was short but sweet.

"I understand Lili. It's not your fault. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

"Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Are those roses for me?" Gilbert turned to the silver roses.

"Ja, I worked very hard on them. They were for you."

"Really? Thank you. I sent you a bouquet of cloth roses...did you like them?"

"Ja, I did." A soft smile crept upon her face.

"I'm glad you did..."


End file.
